Bets & Bicycles Don't Mix
by Luna12
Summary: A bet gone wrong. Based on John Peel’s plan to hook Helaine and Score up, this fic is on Score and Helaine’s awakening feelings for each other. Takes place years after Book of Nightmares.
1. Chapter 1: Infernal Contraption

A/N: This fic I wrote right after hearing that John Peel wrote the next two books, 7 and 8, with Helaine & Score hooking up. Needless to say, I was inspired. Here's my take on Score and Helaine's awakening feelings for each other. 

Visit my site for more details! 

Please be kind. This is my first fic. 

**"Bets and Bicycles Don't Mix" **by Luna 

It was a beautiful summer evening in Central Park, located on the planet called Earth in the Outer Rim of the Diadem. The splendor of the green scenery and sunset sky were married by the sounds of a large crash and a female's voice uttering soft curses. 

"Ready to give up?" asked Score, a slight mocking tone to his voice. 

Helaine gave Score a look that could curdle fresh milk. "Of course not. I will master this infernal contraption and _you_ will _lose_." 

Score sighed. He was starting to wish he never taken that bet with Helaine. 

His mind wandered off to that morning. Things had started innocently enough; Helaine had slipped into her "nobler-than-thou" attitude and Score was hardly amused. Angry words flew as the two bickered. 

"I don't give a rat's ass, Helaine. When all's said and done, _my_ abilities exceed _yours_." 

"Oh? Making a fool of yourself hardly counts," she retorted. 

Score simply smiled. "I can ride a bike. Something you'll _never_ be able to do." 

That was it. Helaine was furious. "I can learn to do anything you can, Earth-boy." 

"Wanna bet?", was Score's reply. 

Famous last words. 

Eventually, they finally agreed on the terms of the bet. If Score won, Helaine had to wear one of her Oridinian dresses for a month -- minus any of her armor, chain mail, or weapons. Score himself, would pick out the dress. He already had images of Helaine in the frilliest, most confining dress ever designed by human hands. 

Of course, the consequences of defeat were equally unpleasant for Score. Helaine chose the same conditions for Score. If she learned how to ride a bike, then he would have to wear the dress of _her_ choice. 

Other terms were included to prevent cheating, such as a magic taboo on Earth: Helaine couldn't magically steady herself on the bike, and Score couldn't magically tip her over. Pixel had agreed to retrieve them from Treen, but no more. "I'm staying out of this one!" he had said, and wished them both good luck. 

When Helaine first gazed at the unstable vehicle Score had purchased, (she had refused to allow Score to "borrow" a bike), she looked doubtful. 

Showing off, Score easily hopped on and (literally) rode circles around Helaine. The girl-warrior still looked uneasy. 

"What? Don't tell me you're chickening out? Even babies can ride bicycles." 

Helaine became indignant. "I was not, as you call it, 'chickening out'. Hand me the wheeled machine," she demanded. "I am going to win this bet." 

Score smiled. It was so easy to goad on Helaine. 

***End of Flashback*** 

For what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Helaine toppled over and landed hard on the pavement. Her jeans and T-shirt, (Earth clothes Score insisted she wear), were ripped and numerous bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs from the day's attempts were visible. Many were still bleeding. 

Score was starting to get worried. If Helaine kept this up, all she was liable to do was hurt herself worse. 

"It's okay, Helaine. Let's call the bet off." He laughed good-naturedly. "I didn't even think you'd get this far." 

The minute the words came out of Score's mouth, he regretted them. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?", accused Helaine. _I would hope he had more faith in me than that_, she thought to herself. 

"Face it, Helaine. You can't ride a bike. The farthest you've gone is five feet!" 

"If you can master this thing, so can I." 

Helaine mounted the bicycle once more. The bicycle wobbled to the right, then the left, then right again, but remained upright. Eventually, it straightened to an almost steady position. 

Even Score was impressed, until he saw where Helaine was heading-- over a hill. And he had never showed her how to break! 

Before Score could reach Helaine to stop her, she had gone over. 

_Oh no,_ Score thought, desperately running after the runaway bicycle.

Pedestrians were dodging left and right as Helaine accelerated uncontrollably down the hill. 

A group of children near the foot of the hill had their backs to Helaine, unaware of the oncoming rider. Helaine's sixth sense kicked in, and she managed to swerve the bike away--only to send it head first into a tree. 

On impact, Helaine flipped head first over the bicycle. 

She was prostrate on the ground, unmoving. 

Score ran to Helaine's side, scared out of his mind. Gently, he turned Helaine over. 

"Helaine?" Slowly, she opened her eyes, and struggled to an upright position. She was shaking slightly from the experience, and having the breath knocked out of her wasn't helping. 

Score hugged her fiercely. 

"You're okay!" He pulled away slightly to give her a thorough search with his eyes. " You _are_ okay, aren't you?" 

Helaine nodded. 

Score took a deep breath, unwilling to let go of her. When he saw her slam into that tree and lie there ---so motionless-- his heart stopped. In that instant Score realized how much she meant to him. Sure, they bickered a lot and enjoyed stomping on each others nerves, but there was no mistaking that they cared for each other. 

He looked her over again to make sure she was all right. He knew how stubbornly she would deny any injury, especially in situations where pride was at stake. 

Her deep blue eyes starred back at him unwavering. Her long hair, which had been neatly tied back, had come undone --delicately framing her face. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regain her breathe and composure. 

_God, she's beautiful_ he thought, shocked at his late discovery. Why hadn't he ever noticed before? Score turned his face away, unable to face his own growing feelings for her, and the guilt he felt at for driving her to do something she clearly didn't want to do. He had nearly gotten her killed. 

Helaine continued to shake. Not just from the wild ride, but from the unexpected emotions she felt from being held by Score. 

When they had locked eyes and she saw his genuine concern, it took Helaine completely off guard. She took a good look at the friend she thought she knew. He was out of that awkward adolescent phase most teenagers went through. He was no longer the skinny 'wimp' she had met on Treen, but a handsome young man frantically looking her over for the slightest harm. 

He had turned his face away from hers, and she could sense that something was troubling him. Despite her unwillingness to break the tenderness of the moment, she spoke upon seeing his stricken face. 

"I'm all right," she said, her voice strained and unconvincing. It barley came out above a whisper. 

Reluctantly, Score released his hold on her and helped her stand up. To his surprise, Helaine didn't push away his aide or give him a dirty look. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or alarmed. 

"I'm sorry, Helaine. I never meant for this to happen." 

Helaine managed to give him a smile and shrugged. "My point was proven. I can learn. Sort of." She grinned at him ruefully. "I told you bicycles were dangerous." 

Score laughed, the tension gone. 

"Yeah, but only when you ride them." 

Helaine cocked an eyebrow at Score, debating whether to ignore the comment or to allow herself to get annoyed. 

"Willing to call it a draw?" Score asked, clearly trying to make a truce. 

Helaine smiled. "Agreed." 

The two walked side-by-side back to the rendezvous point, the mangled bicycle forgotten.   


[Go to the Diadem FanZone! 


	2. Chapter 2: Internal Pain

A/N: Please visit my website, The Diadem FanZone. I have a Peel interview up and lots of news about the next two books to be released next year! 

**_Bet's & Bicycles Don't Mix_ by Luna **

**Chapter 2 : "Internal Pain"**

Pixel could sense that something important had happened to his two best friends, Score and Helaine, the minute they stepped out of the Portal into Treen. 

He just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Reluctantly, Pixel pushed aside the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. There was no point on bothering with it right now, and he was used to the annoying mental tug; it was part of his magical ability to solve any mystery, puzzle or discover something important. It was the same feeling that aided him to discover the truth behind Helaine's "Renald" persona, and find the weaknesses to many foes. 

As the fate of the Diadem was not in danger, (for a change), he decided to divert his energies to a more pressing issue; caring for his beat-up friend Helaine. The Earth garments that Score had provided her were better described as rags than clothing. There were more tares and rips than intact pieces of cloth. Plainly visible were numerous bruises and still bleeding cuts and scrapes over every part of her legs and arms that were exposed; obviously made from bad spills. Although it was hardly surprising for bicycle-riding to **_not_** come naturally to the medieval warrior, he never expected Helaine to injure herself in the process. He the subtle way she clutched her lower abdomen did not escape his attention, either. 

"Helaine! Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Ever since Pixel's disastrous romance with the magic-user Destiny, Pixel had washed his hands of love. His feelings towards Helaine were brotherly. As a result, seeing her bloody and bruised did _not_ make him happy. Pixel barely restrained himself from yelling at Score. Instead, he settled for sending him a dirty look. It was Score, after all, who had provoked Helaine into trying such a stunt with that bet. 

_But who am I kidding?_ He thought to himself, reflecting on Helaine's own stubborn nature. _They were both pretty equal to blame_. 

Helaine beamed her confident warrior smile at him. "Of course I'm fine! It took some doing, but eventually I rode that contraption." 

Pixel couldn't hide his look of surprise. Her present appearance didn't seem to confirm her statement. He knew Helaine was determined, but he had trouble imagining her successfully riding a bicycle. Horseback riding, fencing, hunting, archery... no problem. But anything from Score or Pixel's world always threw Helaine for a loop.

Pixel smiled mischievously at Score, then back at Helaine. "So, have you picked out the dress?" 

Helaine blushed. That's when Score decided to join the conversation. He had remained uncharacteristically quite beforehand. "She's leaving out one itty bitty detail -- she didn't really learn how to ride. She crashed head first into a tree. That's hardly mastering bike-riding." 

Pixel frowned. It wasn't just the startlingly news of Helaine's close call that worried him as much as Score's tone of voice. Score was normally the jubilant and sarcastic one of the trio, quick to mock danger once it had passed. Yet, his words were said straight-faced. He sounded concerned and troubled; traits Score rarely, if ever, showed. 

"So we decided to call it a draw." Score finished. 

Helaine nodded in agreement. "And I for one am looking forward to returning home. I'll never get used to Earth." 

"Home it is," Pixel agreed. Together, the Triad reborn entered the Portal. 

***************** 

Once back to the purple skies and electric green grass of Dondar, Helaine announced that she was going for a quick shower before fetching them all dinner. Since making themselves at home in Dondar, the trio had arranged meal duties to fit their skills. Pixel handled breakfast, (since as always, Score slept in), and Score provided lunch. Helaine usually made herself in charge of dinner and would do some hunting for fresh meat. 

Score watched Helaine silently as she walked up the stairs. Was she actually using the railing for support? No, it must have been his imagination. Or at least, he hoped so. Score let out a big sigh and sat down hard on the lounge chair in the living room of their castle. Over the years, Score had made multiple trips to Earth in order to furnish the castle to his tastes. 

Score's watchful glance did not escape his friend's notice. Pixel had to admit Helaine looked exhausted, although she was hardly one to admit it. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind was especially strong, as he was on the verge of solving the puzzle. 

"Score, what really happened on Earth?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Pixel gave Score a critical look. "I'm not blind. Obviously something happened between you and Helaine there." 

Score fidgeted in his seat. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened... other than me having the biggestscareofmylife. Stubborn princess...." Score trailed off mumbling. 

"What scare?" 

_Smooth move, dummy!_ Score berated himself. There was no avoiding Pixel when he got in one of his inquisitive moods. The blue boy would pester him until he told. Experience had taught Score to save himself the trouble and just answer his good friend. He let out a deep breathe. "I'll tell you, Pix. Helaine's last crash was really nasty. She was heading out of control down this hill, and when she -- she crashed -- it was spine-chilling. She was just laying there, and wasn't moving. Of course she's too stubborn to admit if she got hurt or anything, you know Helaine. I _think_ she's okay, though." 

All Score could see in his mind was a mental playback of Helaine crashing hard into a tree, being flown several feet and landing hard onto the unforgiving ground. 

Pixel understood. "You thought you almost lost her, didn't you?" 

"Yeah! I mean -- ", Score began to fidget again. He did not like how this conversation was heading. How was it that he could never manage lying to Pixel? Probably his d--n innate ability to solve things. He seemed to unconsciously compel people to be truthful when around him. "She's our friend. Of course I wouldn't want her to get killed or anything." 

Pixel eyed Score. "But you really care about her, and not just as 'friends'. Am I right?" 

"What?! That whining, royal, pain-in-the-ass?" 

Pixel laughed inwardly. It would be up to him to help his two equally blind friends. "I guess you're right. I mean, who in the Diadem could ever care about Helaine? Let alone fall in love with that b---h?" 

Score took the bait. He was up on his feet in Pixel's face before he even realized what he was doing. "What did you call her?!"

Pixel stood firm. "You heard what I said." 

Score felt his temper rising. "You have no right to call her that. Yeah, so she can be pushy, and arrogant and stubborn, but she's brave, and loyal, honorable and attractive and..." 

Pixel grinned devilishly. "I thought so." 

"What?" Score was _not_ following this conversation. 

"Let me spell it out for you, Score. **You**. _**Love**_. **Helaine**." 

Score was completely shocked. "I do NOT!" 

"Please. Let's not forget my talents of deduction. Though, it hardly requires my ability to see you're in love with her." 

Score was silent, unsure of how to deny the feelings that had started to develop within him. He hated how Pixel was always right. 

Quietly, Pixel continued. "You know, she feels the same way about you." 

Score unintentionally let his guard down. "Really?!" Hope was smeared across his face. 

Pixel nodded in confirmation. "I started to suspect it for some time now. Hadn't you picked up on it?" 

Score stood there, trying to think coherently. Helaine felt that way about him? When he stopped to think about it, he recalled all the instances when they were alone together. His mind wandered to the adventures he and she had shared on Zarathan. 

"Well?" Pixel prodded. 

Score shrugged. He wasn't about to admit to Pixel how correct he might be. "What do I care? I think I'll go take a shower myself. I've heard enough crazy talk for one day." 

***************** 

Helaine was glad to be back home. She was exhausted and ached all over from her multiple spills. Cleaning out her cuts and scrapes wasn't fun either, but at least she had the privacy to do so herself -- and not have to hide the inevitable flinches and cries of pain. 

Finished, she looked at the full length mirror in front of her critically. At this point in her life, she had entirely given up her male disguise as "Renald". Out of adolescence, her face had become even more feminine, and her developed chest could no longer be hidden effectively by the weight of her armor. Only magic could fool anyone to think she wasn't female. At first, she had become angry with her appearance. Eventually, she grew to accept it. She was a woman, after all. On some worlds, it made absolutely no difference -- although it did on Score's world. 

_Why do I keep thinking about him? _

A tiny voice in the back of her mind answered: _because you care about him_. 

Helaine knew she cared about her two male friends, but the way she cared about Score was changing. She was becoming attracted to him. When she fell and he had looked her over with such concern... feelings she had tried to push away began rushing out. So much so, that it had taken her mind off the pain and the embarrassment of her fall. 

Helaine sighed. _What am I thinking?! _ She yelled at herself. _Score could never grow to like me that way... could he? _

She stared at herself critically in the mirror. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful like Shanara, either. Helaine frowned at the recollection of how Score, and sometimes even Pixel, would gape at Shanara's voluptuous body. It was disgusting, but something she was used to from her homeworld. Some things were universal in the Diadem, and male mentality was one of them. 

The pain in her lower right side -- which had begun after she landed badly in the crash -- was increasing. It worried her. The pain had started near her navel but had moved down and to the right, increasing with each movement or deep breathe. Aches, bruises and scrapes she expected and was familiar with, but what was this intense, sharp pain? She was starting to suspect she had hurt herself more than she originally thought. Her pride refused to let her mention it to anyone -- especially Score. He'd never let her live it down. Though, at the same time, he genuinely seemed concerned about her. His behavior of late had been odd, but at the same time, endearing. 

Her mind flashed back to one of the adventures she and Score had shared on Zarathan. 

_"You idiot! Be alive!" Score shouted after a nearly fatal cave-in, while dealing with a wyrm. _

_"I am," she managed to say, between coughs. "Just." _

_"You crazy fool," he snapped angrily. "Whatever made you do a dumb trick like that? You could have killed yourself," Score said, his expression halfway between relief and anger. "... don't scare me like that again." _

_"Why, you'd almost think you cared about me," she had said. _

Her thoughts wandered further to the spell she had used for "Guidance from the Soul". The scene that had played out in her mind -- she never expected it to show her that! Could it possibly be coming true? What she saw... 

The increasing pain in her side brought her back into reality._ Maybe there's a spell to take care of that_, she thought. 

Back in her room, Helaine opened her Book of Spells, searching for anything resembling a healing enchantment. According to Shanara, healing magic was a rare art and the spells involved were complicated. 

_She was right_, thought Helaine glumly to herself. She had searched the entire tome without finding much help, and the pain was only increasing. The Book mainly described how vital it was to find a person gifted in the healing arts. The healing sorcery listed performed such menial tricks as dispelling warts. The closest she came to a true healing spell was "Revealing the Source of Illness". It wouldn't perform any actual healing, but it would reveal the exact source of illness or injury. Yet the spell required that the caster to be someone _other_ than the patient, which meant she would be forced to ask for help from Pixel or Score. That was not an option she wanted to consider. 

She lay down, hoping a nap would rejuvenate her energies and ease the suffering at her side. As the pain steadily increased, she reconsidered the value of her pride. 

_ If It still hurts after my nap, I _might_ mention it to them. Maybe... After dinner..._ were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. 

****************

_That's odd_, thought Pixel. _Helaine usually isn't late for dinner._

Pixel looked at the meager offering of food on the table. There was only salad and drinks, which he himself had made. Helaine never let her normal routine of training and visiting unicorns interfere with dinner. 

Although it was possible to conjure food by magic, it never tasted as good or was as satisfying as non-magicked food. That was why Helaine always took on dinner duty; she would hunt and provide freshly cooked meat to supplement their diet. It also gave her a chance to exercise her skills. 

Score joined Pixel at the table and looked around. 

"Where's Healine? Didn't she come back yet?" 

Pixel gave a gesture that clearly communicated 'Haven't a clue.' Score only looked more worried.

"Let me check," Pixel offered, pulling out his ruby. He didn't normally try and keep tabs on his friends, but in times like these his finding magic came in handy. The clear image of Helaine's room appeared in his mind. 

"She's up in her room." Pixel looked slyly at Score. "Would you go check on her?" Pixel knew fully well how to manipulate his friend. 

Score was glad for the excuse to see Helaine by himself. He tried his best to hide his feelings, though. With a shrug he replied, "Sure...sooner she gets here, sooner we can eat, right?" 

Pixel smiled to himself. It was up to him to get his stubborn friends together. 

*****************

Score walked over to Helaine's room and saw her door was cracked open. 

He recalled the first (and last) time he had made the mistake of intruding on Helaine's privacy. In the excitement of showing off a new spell, he had barged into Helaine's room -- only to find her barely half-dressed! An angry and shocked Helaine quickly cast a spell of invisibility over herself, (to maintain her modesty), then proceeded to yank his arm, wrench it behind his back, and literally throw him out of the room. Along with a dislocated shoulder, (that Helaine later mended and half-apologized for), he had sported bruises for a week. 

Score smiled to himself ... it had been worth it. Before then, he had never known she held such an attractive figure under her garments. For the most part, he had pushed _that_ image of Helaine out of his mind. He had refused toaccept that Helaine was anything other than a tomgirl friend of his. Thinking of her as an attractive young woman was too complicated an idea to deal with -- until recently. 

Careful to avoid another incident, Score knocked before entering. There was no answer. Cautiously, Score pushed the door the open and peeked inside. "Helaine?" he called out.

Helaine was in her bed, curled into a fetal position. Her hands were clenching her lower waist and her face was contorted in pain. 

Without a second thought, Score rushed over to Helaine's bedside. 

Her face was flushed from fever. Score spotted The Book of Spells, laid uncharacteristically across the floor, open to a chapter discussing healing. _I should have known she was hurt worse than she was letting on. _He cursed himself mentally.

Upon the gentle touch of his cool hand on her forehead, Helaine awoke. 

"What are you doing here?", Helaine asked, her voice weak and drowsy with sleep. 

"You were late for dinner. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt this bad?" His voice was laced with concern and guilt. 

Helaine sat up, and doubled over in pain. The effort made her dizzy. 

"I was planning to... after dinner." 

Helaine tried to stand up, clutching the bedside for support. 

"Gods, what's the matter with me?" She said to herself, unintentionally speaking aloud. 

"Lie down!" Score commanded, upset. 

Helaine flashed Score a look of anger-filled defiance that normally would have cut through him, but not this time. His anger and concern at seeing her in pain was stronger than any annoyance at him she could muster. 

Helaine never was one to take an order, especially one given by Score. Her immediate thought was to rebel and jump up, proving to him that she was all right. Unable to even manage standing effectively, she settled for a scowl and complied. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she told him. Her anger slowly starting to dissipate, "but I was looking for a way to fix it. I found a spell that can identify any medical problem, but it requires someone _else_ to cast the spell on the desired body." 

Score nodded in understanding as he read the spell in The Book. To cast the spell, the caster had to enchant his hand and touch the other person on the different areas of the body until the location of the problem was revealed. 

Score blushed. He had to touch Helaine...in areas she would never normally allow _any_ physical contract. 

"Uhhh, Helaine? Did you read the specifics of this spell?" 

Helaine's already flushed cheeks turned redder. "Yes. I know what you have to do. I...trust you." 

Score couldn't help but feel shocked and delighted. Helaine trusted HIM? Miss super-modest Helaine trusted HIM to touch her? Now he knew she must not be feeling well. That fever must be impairing her judgment. 

Helaine tried her best to flash him her threatening smile. "Just don't abuse the privilege, or else!" she warned. 

Score smirked. He could never help smiling whenever Helaine put on her tough girl act. 

Getting to the task at hand, Score cast the magic. His hands began to glow a soft pale blue. _Freaky_, Score thought to himself. Despite the fact that he was one of the strongest magic-users in the Diadem, sorcery continued to weird Score out on occasion. 

He began by touching Helaine's forehead. Suddenly he knew her fever to be 100 degrees. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did. He took a deep breath and moved his hands down to her shoulders, then carefully he trailed his hands across to the center of her chest, consciously keeping away from her feminine attributes. Still nothing. Frustrated and nervous, Score continued down to Helaine's ribs. He felt a pulse in his hands and stopped. More slowly he placed his hands over Helaine's ribs. They were bruised. In fact, most of her was bruised. For an instant he could see her bruises, even though she was fully clothed. He would doubt his own name before doubting the images and information sent to him. 

Score felt like hitting himself. Her crash on the bicycle. The accident he unintentionally caused her to have. Guilt swam over Score. 

"You're pretty bruised up," he managed to say. 

Helaine shook her head. "That's not the problem." 

Score nodded and continued further down. His face blushed a deeper red at the thought of how close his hands were to-- well you know. 

It wasn't until Score reached the lower right side of her abdomen that the pulse in his hands again appeared. Placing both hands carefully on that side, he gently pressed. Helaine winced and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Score knew what was wrong, just as before. 

He paled. "Helaine, this is serious! You have appendicitis." Again Score cursed himself. With that hard a crash...it easily could have injured something internally. _Why didn't I insist on examining her afterward? _he rebuked himself. Of course she would deny any discomfort. It was her way. He wasn't sure who he was more mad at: Helaine for not saying anything, or himself for not insisting on doing a thorough check beforehand. 

Helaine's eyes widened, worried and puzzled. "What is appendi-di-- what is it?" 

Score forgot how Helaine, coming from a technologically primitive and medically ignorant world, would know knowing about appendicitis. 

There was an unfamiliar look in Helaine's eyes. It was genuine fear. Only once before had she shown that side of herself to him, and that was on The World of Nightmares, Zarathan. 

Score tried to reassure her. "Well, it's really serious _if_ you don't catch it in time, but it's easy to fix. On my world, people have their appendix removed all the time." 

Instead of easing Helaine's worry, it only seemed to increase it. "It's _removed_? But it's an internal organ, like a liver or a spleen!" 

"Uh, kinda. But you don't need an appendix to live or anything. I don't know much about medicine, but all we have to do is remove it." 

Helaine thought back to the primitive medical techniques on Ordin. How many times had she seen soldiers internally injured, never to awake again from the care of a physician's hands? Helaine paled at the thought of having someone remove her insides. It was a far cry from the honorable death she wanted. 

"How..how is this possible?" 

"Using magic, I can just shrink the appendix until it no longer exists. No surgery required." 

Helaine still looked skeptical. 

"You said you trusted me. Were you lying?" he accused. 

"I am no liar, Score! I meant what I said." She looked at him hard, then turned her eyes away. "I thought you knew me well enough not to think of me as such." Helaine had always taken honesty seriously, as it was a matter of honor on her homeworld. She was not one to go against her word. 

Score felt at a loss. He didn't mean for Helaine to take it _that_ way. Her and her touchy honor! He was hoping to get her mad, as usual, and have her demand that he go ahead as proof that she trusted him. He never meant to hurt her feelings! Sometimes, he hated talking to girls.

"I-I didn't mean it that way," he apologized clumsily.

"Then --" Helaine was cut off by a spasm of pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She refused to show any weakness. 

Score looked on, worried. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Helaine. I only want to help." If she didn't give him permission, he was going to go ahead and do it anyway. He couldn't stand to see her in pain any longer. 

Helaine was surprised at the tenderness and honesty in his voice. The look in his eyes, it was the same as before: intense compassion and concern. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Yes." Score was concentrating on the image the spell had implanted in his mind. Her inflamed appendix, a finger-like glandular piece of tissue, was clearly visible to him. It reminded him of the few times he was awake in school and saw diagrams of the human body. 

Helaine clenched her fists, not sure what to expect next. In a soft voice she answered, "I trust you. Go ahead." 

Score bent down and placed his hands on her right side again. She flinched, but didn't cry out. 

"It'll all be over soon," he whispered, as much to himself as to Helaine. He focused through his amethyst, and with the clear image of the infected organ, concentrated on shrinking it to nothing. He could clearly see what was happening inside of her, while at the same time he was able to see the curves on her face and the small winces of pain that marred her features. 

In less than an hour, the job was done. Both Score and Helaine were covered in sweat from the ordeal. 

Helaine opened her eyes, (which she had held shut for the entire procedure), and sat up. The pain was gone, as was her fever. She felt a bit woozy, but that was all. 

Score eyed her critically. "How do you feel?" 

"Surprisingly well. Thank you." 

Score, pleased with himself and relieved for Helaine, tried not to let those emotions show. With his characteristic, nonchalant shrug he replied, "Anytime. You've saved my butt before, now I saved yours. I was just returning the favor." 

Helaine tried to get up and Score offered her a hand. Helaine's knees buckled and Score barley managed to catch her before she hit the floor. The couple found themselves caught in an almost preferable position. He stared at her face, and she stared at his. 

Pixel came up the stairs, still very hungry and just as curious as to find out what had happened to his two companions. Upon peaking into Helaine's room, Pixel found himself not so surprised to see his two best friends in a passionate kiss. 

Chuckling to himself, Pixel knocked on the door.... 

THE END 

...for now.   
  



End file.
